Navigation applications for vehicles are known where drivers using an application in their vehicles, for example, running on a vehicle-fixed device or on a personal device, such as a smart phone, connect to a server. The server collects information from many sources, including the many vehicles running the application. Using such information, the server provides navigation maps, routes, and route instructions to the vehicles. Thus, for example, information received by the server from one vehicle using the application is used by the server for updating a display provided on display devices in a number of other vehicles. For example, WAZE is one such app, where a user can provide input, such as an indication of presence of an obstacle on the road or presence of a police officer at a particular location at which the vehicle, whose driver is inputting, the information using the app, is located. The server then updates displays provided in other vehicles, which shown the relevant location, to include an icon representing the indicated item, e.g., a picture of a police officer cap at a particular location on the map to represent the police presence at the location at which the icon is displayed.
Users using such a navigation application input a desired destination, and the application outputs a map with a highlighted route, and, as the vehicle is driven along the route, outputs navigation instructions for reaching the input destination.